Sanitary napkins of the type comprising an elongated absorbent pad have long been in widespread use. In the most commonly used type, the pad is of relatively simple construction, consisting of a permeable envelope filled with absorbent material such as cotton or the like, and having a generally planar rectangular configuration with two long sides extending between two opposite pad ends and two opposite main absorbent faces. Normally the pad is used on only one side, and when the one face becomes soiled, the pad is discarded.
While efforts have been made in the past to provide integral wrappers for more hygienically disposing of the use pad, no completely satisfactory solution is known to this applicant and a continuing need for an improved sanitary napkin with integral disposal wrapper continues to exist.